Many computing systems utilize media libraries for persistent, long term storage. One example of a media library is a magnetic tape library, in which magnetic tape media is used to store digital data. A tape library typically includes one or more tape drives. The tape drives contain the necessary components to read and write data to/from a magnetic tape. The tape library may also include an area for tape storage, to store tapes that are currently not inserted into a tape drive. The tape library may also include a media changer (e.g. robot) that is able to move tapes between the tape drives and the tape storage.
A host computer may be connected to the tape library via a network, such as a Serial Attached Small Computer Systems Interface (SAS) network. The tape library may include a media library controller that is connected to the network as well as the media changer. When a host wishes to write data to a tape that is nor currently inserted into a tape drive, the host may send a command to the media library controller to move the desired tape into one of the drives. The host may also be able to query the media library through the controller to retrieve status information, such as an inventory of all tapes currently housed in the media library.